le journal intime de Bones
by Honey'l
Summary: Booth va diner chez Brennan et tombe sur son… journal intime ! va-t-il résister à la tentation de le lire ? NON, lisez et dites moi ce que vous en pensez!
1. Chapter 1

Sujet : Booth va diner chez Brennan et tombe sur son… journal intime ! va-t-il résister à la tentation de le lire ? NON

Chapitre 1) booth le curieux

« DING DONG »

Le docteur tempérance Brennan fut tiré de sa rêverie par le son de sa sonnette. Elle accourue donc pour ouvrir la porte et laisser entrer Booth. Ce dernier tenant dans ses mains un plateau de repas thaï :

-ah Booth ! et ben c'est pas trop tôt ! je commençais à mourir de faim. Tenez, posez ça là ! fit-elle en désignant la table basse de son salon.

- oui et bien ce n'est pas ma faute si le vendeur a mis trois heure à prendre ma commande hein !

- bon je vous pardonne, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous. Attendez moi là je vais nous chercher deux bières.

Alors que l'anthropologue cherchait les boissons dans son frigo, Booth en profita pour fouiner un peu dans les affaires de sa coéquipière. Tout était si bien ranger et ordonné qu'il en eu presque la chair de poule. Son regard fut attiré par la couleur pourpre d'un livre qui trainait entre deux cousins du divan, surement mal caché. Aussi fut-il étonné quand il découvrit « JOURNAL INTIME » marqué en grosse lettre bleu sur la première page. Sa première réaction fut de remettre le manuscrit là où il l'avait trouvé. Sa seconde réaction fut de se dire que prendre le journal pour le lire une fois de retour chez lui – et ainsi en apprendre plus sur la vie privée de sa partenaire- serait très mal polie de sa part. enfin, sa troisième réaction fut de prendre le prendre et de le cacher dans la poche interne de sa veste. _La curiosité l'emporte sur la raison _se dit-il.

Bones revint trentes secondes plus tard, deux canettes de bière décapsulé à la main :

pourquoi ce sourire narquois sur vos lèvres Booth ?

rien du tout ! répondit-il du tac-au-tac.

Mouais,…. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! bref, on mange avant que ca ne devienne froid ?

Oui bonne idée.

La soirée se passa bien. Booth et Brennan discutèrent de leur enquête en cours tout en évoquant également leur vie respective. Ainsi Bones appris que Booth aimait le vélo et Seeley découvrit que son amie adorait jouer au rugby. Vers la fin de la soirée, les deux « « partenaire » » tel qu'ils le laissaient croire à tout le monde – enfin surtout à eux même – se saluèrent et Booth rentra chez lui.

Dès qu'il arriva dans sa demeure, il s'affala sur son sofa tel un phoque et sortit le journal intime de Bones. La nuit promettait d'être intéressante ! il ouvrit le livre aléatoirement et se mit à lire :….

review please ! dois-je continuer ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2) le fossoyeur**

Lundi 4 octobre,

Aujourd'hui j'ai été enterré vivante ! C'est sans doute le pire jour de ma vie. Voilà comment tout à commencé : Booth et moi enquêtions sur le meurtre de deux frères qui avait été tué par le fossoyeur. Quelques heures plus tard, je me suis retrouvée dans ma voiture avec Odgins, complètement désorientée. La voiture se trouvait sous terre. Le fossoyeur nous avait eu !

Étonnamment, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé fut Booth. Je plaçais une confiance aveugle en lui pour nous sauvez la vie. Et même si je l'ai nié devant Jack, je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer, ni lorsque nous commencions à manquez d'air, ni lorsque Odgins et moi avions décidé de tenté le tout pour le tout pour nous faire remonter à la surface. Je savais qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, même si cette pensée n'était pas très rationnelle, elle m'a beaucoup rassuré sur le moment.

En fouillant un peu dans la voiture, nous avions trouvé un exemplaire de mon livre. Nous avons pu écrire une lettre d'adieu. Je crois qu'Odgins l'a finalement donné à la principale intéressée : Angela.

J'ai gardé la mienne, voilà ce qu'elle disait :

_Booth,_

_ Vous devez très certainement vous demandez pourquoi cette lettre vous ai destiné. La réponse est très simple : il n'y a que vous sur qui je puisse vraiment compté, il n'y a que vous qui ne m'ayez jamais déçu, il n'y que vous qui m'ayez toujours comprise, il n'y a que vous qui m'ayez toujours soutenue. Et enfin, la principale raison : il n'y a qu'a vous que j'ai des choses à dire que je n'ai jamais osé dire._

_ Dès le début de notre collaboration, j'ai su que je m'étais fait un ami pour la vie. Et puis il n'y a pas si longtemps, je me suis dit que peut-être, je m'étais fait plus qu'un ami._

_Tout le monde pense que nous sommes un couple. Peut-être ont ils raison ?_

_ Je tiens aussi à vous dire combien j'ai aimé travaillé avec vous. Cette collaboration m'a tellement apporté que aujourd'hui, je suis une femme différente. Vous m'avez appris à être à l'aise en société, à faire confiance aux bonnes personnes, à écouter mes amis, à respecter les croyances,… vous m'avez appris qui j'étais vraiment._

_ Si je peux vous donner un conseil : ne changez jamais ! Vous êtes celui dont tout le monde rêve : un homme bon, un ami attentif, un père dévoué. Quant à votre fils, c'est bien un Booth ! il fera de grande chose soyez en sûr._

_ Je crois que j'ai dit l'essentiel, je pars l'esprit tranquille. Dites à Angela que je l'aime, et aux autres « fouines » aussi ! Faites lire cette lettre à Angela, je crois que ça la fera rire !_

_Bye-bye Booth,…_

_votre Bones_

_P.S) je vous lègue ma fortune, faites en bon usage !_

**Booth releva la tête. il n'en croyait pas ses yeux! jamais il n'avait imaginé que sa coéquipière se livrerait autant, même à son journal intime...**

**voulant en savoir plus, il tourna quelques pages...**

* * *

><p>alors? vos impressions? pas trop gnant-gnant? toutes les critiques bonnes et mauvaises sont les bienvenue ainsi que des suggestions! review please!<p>

( au fait merci pour les premières reviews!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est encourageant ! Ce chapitre sera un peu plus long que les deux précédents bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3) face à la mort.**

Mardi 7 mars,

Je pensais que le pire jour de ma vie était celui où je mourrai. Je me leurrai. Le pire moment d'une vie c'est la perte d'un être chère. Ce soir Booth est mort.

La soirée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Booth avait eu la gentillesse de m'organiser une espèce de soirée scène libre pour la fin de notre enquête. J'ai chanté « girls Just want to have fun » de Cyndi Lauper. Puis cette espèce de grosse bonne femme, Pamela, est arrivée et a tout gâché ! Elle pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Booth et moi (si seulement …) et par jalousie, elle à voulu me tirer dessus. Mais Booth s'est jeté devant moi pour me sauver la vie une fois encore et il s'est pris la balle qui m'était destiné en pleine poitrine ! J'ai encore ce sentiment de culpabilité sur la langue. Je sais que c'est pourtant irrationnel, que je ne pouvais rien faire. D'ailleurs, je ne me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait un problème que lorsque j'ai entendu Angela crier.

Je me souviens encore du regard de Booth, allongé sur le sol, une tache rouge s'élargissant sur son T-shirt à travers mes doigts. Ce regard d'incompréhension. Et moi alors ? La scène défilait devant mes yeux tel un film. L'adrénaline dans mon corps m'empêchait de hurler à la mort. Je me rappelle très bien le supplier de rester avec moi, de ne pas me quitter ! Après réflexion, je me dis que mes paroles reflètent de mon égoïsme. Il est vrai que sur le moment, plus rien autour de nous n'existait. A deux nous formions un monde. L'amour, le désespoir, l'espoir, la peur et tout les sentiments existants.

Puis il a finalement fermé les yeux, les secours sont arrivés et tout c'est passé si vite… trop vite peut-être. Je revois le chirurgien venir me dire qu'il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu, qu'il est désolé. Je revois tout le monde autour de moi s'effondrer alors que moi je commence à sombrer dans un monde de détresse immense. Je ne sait plus combien de temps est passé entre l'instant où j'ai appris sa mort et celui ou Sweets m'a entrainé de force hors de l'hôpital. Une minute ? Une heure ? Un jour ? Ou plus ?

La triste vérité m'apparaît maintenant alors que j'écris ces lignes : plus jamais il ne m'appellera Bones, plus jamais il ne mettra sa main en bas de mon dos comme j'aime tellement qu'il fasse, plus jamais je ne me perdrai dans son regard brun chocolat, plus jamais on ne se chamaillera pour un rien, plus jamais on n'arrêtera de meurtrier ensemble, plus jamais on ne se fera de repas Thaï, … plus jamais je n'aurai l'occasion de lui dire ce que je ressens à son égard… comme quoi, CARPE DIEM.

Jeudi 22 mars,

Ça fait maintenant presque deux semaines qu'IL est mort. Deux semaines que je vois la vie en noir et blanc. Ce n'est que lorsque l'on perd une personne que l'on se rend compte à quel point elle nous était chère. Booth savait me réconforter, me conseiller, me faire voir la vie du bon coté. Sans lui, je ne suis plus rien. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde autour de moi disparaît… d'abord ma mère, puis maintenant Booth.

Faire son deuil est tellement difficile. Une partie de moi est morte avec lui. Et la seule chose qui me permet de ne pas sombrer totalement, c'est de me dire qu'il aurait voulu que je sois heureuse, que je vive pour lui en quelque sorte.

Vendredi 23 mars,

Aujourd'hui ont eu lieu les funérailles de l'agent Booth et malgré ma colère démesurée, c'est un des plus beau jour de ma vie.

Après avoir été entrainé à son enterrement par Angela, caroline a prononcé un discours, sincère, émouvant, mais qui m'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

Quelle a été ma surprise lorsque j'ai vu Booth en tenu de soldat se jeter sur un civil ! J'ai d'abord cru que j'hallucinais. Puis quand j'ai vu les regards de surprise et d'incompréhension de mes amis, j'ai compris que tout ça était bien réel. J'ai alors pris le membre du mannequin qui faisait office du cadavre de Booth pour frapper l'homme en noir. J'ai libéré ainsi toute ma colère accumulée depuis ces deux semaines. Alors quand Booth a sortit sa phrase « Bones, jolie droite !... ben quoi » je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de lui faire essayer ma jolie droite ! Nan mais quand même, sur le moment je lui en ai voulu à un tel point que j'étais prête à le tuer une deuxième fois.

Je crois que Sweets avait raison, ma colère est dû au fait que j'ai du affronter mes sentiments durant tout ce temps où je l'ai cru mort. Mais pour rien au monde je lui aurais avoué qu'il avait raison.

Au fond de moi je ressens comme un immense soulagement. Je peux de nouveau rire avec Booth, parler avec Booth, et faire tout ces choses que je n'espérais même plus faire avec Booth. Mais d'un autre coté, je lui en veux de ne rien m'avoir dit, de m'avoir laisser penser que je ne le reverrais jamais. Suis-je si peu importante à ses yeux ? Me fait-il si peu confiance ?

Enfin, dès qu'il m'aura fait son regard spécial Booth « chien battu », je ne suis pas sûr que je pourrais résister très longtemps.

Comme si il y avait un équilibre dans l'univers, la bonne nouvelle fut accompagnée d'une mauvaise. Zach s'avéra être l'apprenti de Gormogon. Encore une personne en qui je n'aurais pas dû avoir confiance. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

En cette fin de journée, ma vie reprend des couleurs, un sens et un but. Je sais désormais où je vais, qui je suis… Et si je devais retirer quelque chose de cette expérience, aussi douloureuse fut-elle, c'est que je me cache derrière un mur de rationalité et de froideur dans le but de ne pas affronter les sentiments qui coulent en moi.

**Booth, les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte, releva la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le réveil qui affichait déjà 4h47 du matin. Il était temps de dormir. Il espérait que Bones n'avait rien remarqué. Pourtant il savait bien qu'a un moment ou à un autre, il devrait lui dire la vérité et l'affronter. Mais comme a dit un grand homme un jour : avant de faire la guerre, on doit connaître son ennemis. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il tourna quelques pages.**

Bon, voilà, j'espère que la suite vous a plu ! Dites moi vite ce que vous en pensez ! Bientôt un prochain chapitre ! Promis !


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les Reviews Guys ! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira !

Chapitre 4) loin des yeux, près du cœur.

Vendredi 14 mars,

Me voilà dans l'avion. Partie vers l'Indonésie. Partie loin de lui. Je me revois encore dans l'aéroport, mes yeux rivés dans les sien. Je me revois lui dire au revoir. Je le revois me donner rendez-vous dans un an, dans la cour du Jefferson. Je nous revois, main dans la main, comme pour matérialiser cette promesse. Et je le revois arracher sa main de la mienne, et par la même occasion arracher un peu mon cœur. Puis il est parti, non sans s'être retourné une fois avant, comme je l'ai fait.

Maintenant je suis là, dans la cabine de l'appareil qui me conduit loin. Loin de lui.

Je suis très contente de partir d'un coté. J'aime mon travail. Mais lui aussi je l'aime ! J'aurai tellement adoré qu'il vienne… à la place de Daisy ! J'ai envie de pleurer. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient. Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore que je ne vais plus le voir pendant un an ! Un an c'est si long ! Et même si c'est irrationnel, je me fais du souci pour lui. Il va quand même à la guerre. Si je ne devais plus le revoir je ne sais pas ce que je ferai. Ma vie serait détruite.

Mercredi 14 octobre, _matin_

Je suis de nouveau dans l'avion. Comme il y a sept mois. Mais cette fois ci, je rentre. Je suis tellement excité à l'idée de revoir tout le monde ! Enfin surtout Booth. Je veux revoir son si beau visage. Je veux de nouveau lui parler. Me chamailler avec lui. Enquêter avec lui. Et tout ce qui va avec !

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il est fallu tant de temps et de kilomètres pour me rendre compte que la vie sans lui ce n'est plus possible. Mais l'essentiel c'est que je m'en sois rendu-compte. J'ai décidé de lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui, peu importe les conséquences.

_Soir,_

Je n'ai jamais été aussi triste de ma vie. J'ai revu Booth, ça m'a fait si plaisir. Physiquement, il n'a pas changé, émotionnellement, je trouve qu'il a murit.

J'ai été abattu quand il m'a annoncé la nouvelle : il a désormais quelqu'un dans sa vie ! Moi qui étais prête à faire un pas en avant, à mettre de coté ma rationalité et ma peur d'aller de l'avant. Mais c'est trop tard,… j'ai laissé passer ma chance,… je n'ai plus qu'à le regarder avec sa belle blonde et souffrir en silence… la vie, c'est trop injuste.

À part ça, j'ai revu Angela et les autres ! Ce qu'ils m'avaient manqué. Les réflexions de Sweets, les leçons de Camille, les insinuations douteuses d'Angela, les insectes d'Hodgins ! C'est un peu ma famille. Booth et moi serions le papa et la maman, mes assistants seraient nos enfants, Sweets le tonton, Angela la tante avec Hodgins l'autre tonton. Et enfin Camille, la cousine. Oui ! C'est ma famille, ma seule et vraie famille.

Samedi 22 novembre,

Ma journée ne c'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu. C'est souvent comme ça ! On espère fort quelque chose et on a que tout le contraire !

Je me suis identifié à une victime. Tellement identifié que pendant les trois jours qu'on duré l'enquête, j'ai cru qu'elle était moi. Enfin, plutôt que j'étais elle. On avait la même vie, le même visage, les mêmes erreurs : des regrets ! Je me suis rendu-compte que je ne voulais pas que ma vie se finissent comme la sienne. Du coup, j'ai voulu me débarrasser de mon plus grand regret : ne jamais avoir avouer à Booth que je l'aimais. Dans la voiture je lui est avouée. C'est LÀ que les choses ont dérapé.

Il m'a rejeté. Gentiment mais clairement. C'était à prévoir, il aime Hanna comme il me l'a si bien rappelé. Elle ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu'elle a d'avoir à ses coté un homme comme lui, si beau et si gentil.

Mais moi, que suis-je sensé faire maintenant ? Ne serait-ce pas normal que je sois avec l'homme qui m'a fait découvrir l'Amour ?

**Booth s'apprêtait à tourner la page lorsque qu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il se leva et regarda à travers le Juda pour voir une Bones visiblement de mauvaise humeur, de très mauvaise humeur ! Lorsqu'elle cria « Booth ouvrez immédiatement ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! Il faut qu'on parle ! » Booth ne douta plus du motif de sa visite. Tout en appréhendant la suite des évènements, il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer sa coéquipière.**

Voilà, ça sent la dispute pour le prochain chapitre ! Review please ! Je veux savoir ce que vous pensez !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5) quand Bones et en colère !

**Booth s'apprêtait à tourner la page lorsque qu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il se leva et regarda à travers le Juda pour voir une Bones visiblement de mauvaise humeur, de très mauvaise humeur ! Lorsqu'elle cria « Booth ouvrez immédiatement ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! Il faut qu'on parle ! » Booth ne douta plus du motif de sa visite. Tout en appréhendant la suite des évènements, il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer sa coéquipière :**

- C'est vous qui l'avez n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle déchainée.

- euh… de quoi parlez-vous exactement ? répondit Booth innocemment.

Quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait décidé de nier les faits jugeant que ce serait mieux pour sa propre sécurité de faire semblant d'ignorer de quoi elle parlait. Parce que quand Bones s'énerve, eh ben mieux faut être très loin !

Ne jouez pas à ca avec moi ! je sais que vous l'avez ! hurla-t-elle.

Mais de quoi est ce que vous parlez bon sang ! si vous voulez que je vous réponde faudrait déjà me dire ce que vous cherchez ! s'énerva-t-il à son tour.

Mon journal intime ! il était sur mon canapé avant que vous ne veniez diner chez moi et comme par hasard, après votre passage il a disparu ! drôle de coïncidences vous ne trouvez pas ? accusa la jeune femme en mettant ses deux points sur les hanches comme pour appuyer ses dires.

Ah ben voilà on y arrive ! et non, je ne l'ai pas votre… agenda secret ou je ne sais trop quoi ! fit-il en priant pour qu'elle ne remarque pas la couverture de l'ouvrage dépassant de la table de salon. C'était sans compter sur l'œil de lynx de sa partenaire.

Ah oui ? voyez-vous ça ! et le cahier rouge avec écrit « mon journal intime » dessus c'est quoi ? à moins que vous ayez aussi un journal intime Booth ? et vous mettez quoi dedans ? « chère journal, aide moi s'il te plait ! je ne sait pas qu'elle couleur de chaussette mettre ! » finit-elle en riant presque.

Très bien si vous le prenez comme ça ! commença Booth vexé comme un poux, vous voulez que je vous dise, quand je suis tombé sur votre carnet secret je me suis dit « tiens enfin une opportunité de mieux la connaître, elle qui ne se dévoile jamais et qui ne confie rien à personne ! »

Vous êtes entrain de me dire que…

Oui je l'ai lu ! enfin feuilleté parce que c'est un peu long à lire en une seule nuit !

VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ?

Ben vous pensiez sérieusement que j'allais le prendre et le ramener chez moi juste pour admirer sa belle couverture rouge ! désolé mais je suis trop curieux !

Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! c'est privé Booth, rien de ce qui n'est écrit dedans ne vous concerne et je…

Rien ne me concerne ? éclaircissons ce point si vous le voulez bien Bones, d'accord ?

Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça ! continua-t-elle toujours en colère.

Pourtant il faudra bien que l'on en parle à un moment ou à un autre Tempérance.

Elle ne releva pas l'utilisation de son prénom, trop occupé à chercher quoi dire et quoi faire. Parler ?s'expliquer ?ou fuir ?son choix se porta sur la dernière possibilité.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à affronter Booth. Enfin la vraie raison c'était que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur de parler à un homme. Elle qui avait toujours réponse à tout. Elle qui n'avait peur de rien, de personne. Elle qui en cet instant précis était perdu.

J'en est assez entendu pour ce soir, je m'en vais, dit-elle avant de prendre son journal et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle fut interceptée par le bras de Booth :

moi, j'ai envie qu'on en parle maintenant !

ah oui ? et ben vous savez ce que j'ai envie moi ? j'ai une folle envie de faire ça ! cria-t-elle avant de lui décrocher une droite magistral qui envoya Booth gouter les poils de son paillasson.

Alors qu'elle allait s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur, les paroles de Booth retentirent et la stoppèrent nette. Elle se retourna, une petite lueur dans le regard. Avait-elle bien entendue ?

Booth n'aurait su dire si cette lueur apparentait plutôt à la surprise, à la colère ou à la joie.

**Voilà pour ce chapitre! J'attends avec impatience de savoir ce que vous en avez pensez ! Mais qu'est ce que Booth a dit qui a pu faire réagir Brennan ? Va-t-elle le tuer ou lui pardonner ? Pour le savoir, revenez lire le prochain chapitre qui paraitra très bientôt ! REVIEW PLEASE !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! J'espère également que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que j'en ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire ! je remercie ma cousine pour son soutien !**

**Je reviendrai bientôt avec une autre fiction, promis !**

**Bonne lecture ^^.**

Chapitre 6) Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

_**Alors qu'elle allait s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur, les paroles de Booth retentirent et la stoppèrent nette. Elle se retourna, une petite lueur dans le regard.**_

_**Booth n'aurait su dire si cette lueur apparentait plutôt à la surprise, à la colère ou à la joie.**_

- vous pouvez répéter ce que vous venez de dire, souffla Bones choquée.

- j'ai dit : « moi aussi » répéta Booth mot pour mot.

Bones rayonnait intérieurement. Son souhait le plus cher se réalisait enfin. L'homme qu'elle aimait l'aimait aussi ! Que pouvait-elle rêver de mieux ? Rien. Mais il n'avait pas respecté son intimité en lui volant son journal intime et surtout en le lisant ! Elle était bien décidé à lui faire payer sa trahison avant de le pardonner et peut-être de donner suite à quelconques relations.

Même si elle avait parfaitement compris que le « moi aussi » était une réponse au multiple déclaration d'amour qu'elle avait écrite dans son journal, elle fit semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait dans le but de le voir aussi gêné qu'elle lorsqu'il lui avait avoué avoir lu tout ses secrets. « _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange chaud » pensa-t-elle, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. » _Conclusion : elle sortit son expression favorite qui collait parfaitement au personnage qu'elle voulait incarner en ce moment précis :

- je ne vois pas ce que ca veut dire ?

_« moi je suis mal barré » tiqua Booth._

- mais si vous savez… euh…défois dans les films, le mec dit à la femme quelque chose et … enfin elle, elle dit « moi aussi » et là il… enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire…?

_« Bien sûr que je vois ce que tu veux dire espèce de gros bêta ! Tu penses que je suis débile à ce point ? En tout cas t'est trop mignon à bafouiller comme ça ! »_

- nan je suis désolé mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que ça veut dire Booth, rétorqua-t-elle alors qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire face aux joues tout roses de son coéquipier.

- Ah…

- Et si vous vous parliez avec des mots simples et expliquiez clairement ce que vous voulez dire ? ce serait mieux !

« _Bah moi je veux bien mais ce n'est jamais facile d'expliquer ses sentiments Bones. Comment dire « je vous aimes, je suis folle de vous depuis la première seconde où je vous ai vu ! »_

-je… vous… bégaya-t-il rouge pivoine.

- oui ? demanda-t-elle impatiente d'entendre la suite.

- aime, finit-il tout bas…

- pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu Booth ?

« _Ca y est j'ai compris ! Elle se fou de moi !_ _Ah mais ça l'amuse en plus ! Elle a très bien entendu, mais elle aime me voir patauger ! Qu'est ce qu'on se marre ! Tiens ben tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque ! Banzaï ! »_

- je t'aime Tempérance ! Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, je t'aime autant qu'il est possible d'aimer dans cet univers. Je t'aime et je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. Je t'aime comme si m'a vie en dépendait. Si tu me demandes où je me vois dans dix ans, je te répondrais que je nous vois. Toi dans mes bras, moi te tenant. Nous deux, nous aimant d'un amour inconditionnel. Je nous vois nous construire ensemble, vieillir ensemble, et mourir ensemble. Rien ne pourra jamais entravé l'amour que je te porte ni la maladie, ni la vieillesse, ni même la mort. Oui, tempérance je t'aimerai dans l'au-delà que tu y crois ou pas. Alors je te le redis encore une fois Tempérance, et ensuite tu feras ce que tu veux de moi et de mon cœur, « MOI AUSSI »!

- je… je… balbutia-t-elle, ses yeux allant alternativement de Booth au bout de ses orteils. Si elle s'attendait à ca ! D'accord, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui avoue son amour, mais peut-être d'une manière plus…conventionnelle ? parce que ce déballage de sentiment digne d'un film à l'eau de rose la laissa sans voix. Elle, la grande anthropologue de renommé mondiale ne savait pas quoi dire.

Si elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle avait en revanche une idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle pensait en réalité à quelque chose qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha de Booth, saisi sa cravate d'une main, mit la deuxième derrière sa nuque, l'attira vers lui d'un coup sec, et l'embrassa sauvagement.

« _Mmmh, quelle tigresse » pensa l'agent _avant de répondre au baiser de sa partenaire.

Le baiser, qui sembla duré une éternité autant pour Booth que pour Brennan fut savouré. Quelques secondes après, des vêtements volèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce. Une cravate atterrie donc sur une lampe tandis qu'un boxer noir se posa sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Les deux protagonistes déambulèrent dans tout l'appartement pour finir dans la chambre à coucher.

(NDA : je ne vous fait pas de dessin pour la suite !)

Plus tard, alors que Booth et Brennan reposait, exténué mais heureux, de part et d'autre du lit, Bones se décida enfin à parler :

- franchement on aurait du faire ça plus tôt !

- je suis assez d'accord ! C'était…

-magique ? époustouflant ?

- quelque chose comme ça oui, répondit l'agent tout en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée.

- ton lit est vraiment bien aussi ! C'est le médecin qui ta prescrit ce matelas pour ton dos ?

- oui… tu sais, tu pourrais t'en servir aussi ! fit Booth en espérant qu'elle comprenne où il voulait en venir.

- tu es entrain de me proposer de venir vivre chez toi là ? Je rêve pas ? C'est pas un peu rapide ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- tu sais, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne vois pas mon avenir sans toi, partout où je vais, j'espère que t'y seras aussi.

- jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai toujours pris mes décisions de manière rationnelle, par peur de l'inconnue. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, ça a changé. Je ne me suis jamais senti autant en sécurité de toute ma vie. Alors aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, je vais suivre mon cœur et mon instinct qui me crient de foncer ! je serai ravi de partager ce lit avec toi !

Booth n'en revenait pas. Bones dire ce genre de chose ? Impossible, IM-PO-SSI-BLE ! Et pourtant ! il devait avoir gravement déteint sur elle. Mais tant mieux finalement. Sans le savoir, la femme qui se trouvait en face de lui venait de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau du monde.

Bones le tira de sa réflexion :

- Seeley ?

- oui mon amour

- je veux un chien ! Déclara-t-elle tel une enfant à qui on ne refuse rien.

- ah non pas de chien ! Alors là pas question ! Rétorqua-t-il horrifié à l'idée d'avoir une espèce de monstre chez lui bousillant toutes ses affaires, pissant sur ses habits, souillant son mobilier…

- pourtant, je VEUX un chien, insista la jeune femme.

- oui ben c'est NAN ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire un caprice ?

- si !

- bon, d'accord, je cède pour cet fois… mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein.

- et pourquoi pas un labrador marron ?

-marron ? ah non pas marron !

- si ! C'est décidé il sera marron !

-BONES !

- QUOI ?

- JE T'AIME !

-MOI AUSSI !

-oui, mais moi je t'aime jusqu'à la lune ! affirma-t-il

- peut-être mais moi je t'aime jusqu'à la lune aller-retour, répondit-elle

-…

-…

**FIN**

**Voilà ! J'espère que ca vous a plu ! Laisser moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! ah bientôt pour une prochaine fiction !**

**HONEY'L 3**


End file.
